Finding Love
by deathwanter
Summary: A writer of action genre books, Tomoyo Daidouji, is currently grieving for the death of her boyfriend. She then spends her time drinking and finding inspiration to save her writing career, but ended in finding a new twisted way of falling in love.
1. Remembering

*****

****

Finding Love

A non CCS canon

Written by

~ Deathwanter ~

*****

(A/N: Hello guys! Up to a new story...I uh, removed my other fic titled Reflections on a Lake View, cuz the story kinda, uh, suck? Well anyways! Bah! On to the story! RR!)

Summary: A writer of action genre books, Tomoyo Daidouji, is currently grieving for the death of her boyfriend. She then spends her time drinking and finding inspiration to save her writing career, but ended in finding a new twisted way of falling in love.

****

CHAPTER 1: Remembering

There she is standing with a mixture feeling of exasperation and forlorn. 

'Why does he have to die?**'**

She continued to ask herself constantly as she stares at the grave of her deceased boyfriend. Its been 3 years since they thought that this perfect love was made to last forever, but ended in a tragic way. It has been 3 damn years of continuous promises.... promises, that faded in an instance.

The tears flowing from her face is one undeniable fact that she gave almost all her life for this man in the hope for fulfilling her dream of having a perfect family. Now, all of that is gone. Blown away by an unexpected gust of tragedy.

Their three-year foundation of love stood strongly. Seems like their love for each other revealed an indelible structure of concrete sincerity and trust. But, only with the kiss of death, it faded. 

Now she stood there remembering those memories of their sharing of mutual feelings. She cried, yes, it's a normal thing to do. So she cried, not knowing if she could love again, or is she could trust fate. All seems to be in a picture of nothingness. All seems to be, beyond perception.

*****

"W-wa-iter! Gi-gi-give m-me sho- shome m-more!" 

"But Ms. you have been drinking for three full hours now. Isnt that taking any effect on you?"

"Shuddup! G-go and g-get m-m-me a-nothe-r b-b-bottle!"

Her world was blurry. Each vision rendered to her sight doubles. Like the cross-eyed effect. Her mind still trails for something worth to do..and here she found the thing she wanted to do. Inside a bar...

There she threw all away her feelings, crying, smiling, frowning, then shouting: 'Hey give me another bottle here!'. 

"H-h-h-hey!! Y-y-you p-pe-people h-h-here!" she shouted, still holding the black labeled wine drinking every ounce of it in mid sentence (or word). There she stood like a hysterical Amazonian tribe woman, who took the effect of pure alcoholic sensation through her ruffled hair and clothes. 

She pointed each and every one inside the bar creating havoc and traumatic experience to the crowd who started noticing her hysterical motions and voice.

"Y—you! I-I-its unfair is-ssnt it!?"

"W-what?" asked the surprised man.

She pointed another then another person asking the same question that shook the their minds in countless questions. 

"B-bull- sh-shit! Thi-this wo-world gave n-nothing t-to m-me! Waiteeer!!!"

"This is enough. Ms. we have to get you home now."

"Shu-shuddup! G-g-give me... b-b-bottle!"

"Geez she is having it now! Someone carry her!"

"Damn! I'll carry her!" someone volunteered. 

"G-g-get aw-away fr-from me! Yo- u ba-bas.."

She paused and in an instant she, threw away all the gut of her 'spirit' down the man nearest to her.

"Shit! My suit!" 

That was the final words she heard that night except the continuous plead of help of the persons inside the bar. Everything went to pitch black. 

***

An aching head, a heavy body, and a stressful morning. That was what greeted the raven-haired lass. She scanned the place she is in and found the familiar ceiling she used to stare. She was home.

"So how was your sleep my daughter?" 

She groaned, feeling the unbearable pain from her head that sent her body to shiver. 

"How did I get here?"

"I must be the one asking that. Besides you know how easy it is for you to be known in a crowded place like that."

"Look mom, I was in there to spend my time."

"Spend your time? Look at yourself! You look like a helpless child!"

She remained silent. Her mom is right. She is helpless...and neither can she find any hope.

"I understand how you feel, but wasting your life isn't a solution for that! Always remember that everything has a reason."

Tomoyo felt the sudden flow of warm tears from her eyes, as she let herself drown in the arms of her mother, as she always did when she was a child. 

"Don't worry my daughter, I know someone will come into your life again."

There she continued to cry. Not knowing what the future plans for her.

***

"This is crap!"

"What?" Tomoyo exclaimed surprised at their editor. She was making that book for months, and there she stood in front of her boss telling that her story is nothing but a crap?

"The story is too common, and besides you must be writing a more sensible thing! Rather than having a ninja here who is stuck in a medieval period having it with a kung-fu guy! And this..how was this able to relate in WWII?" her boss said glaring at each pages with visible exasperation.

"Listen Daidouji, I'm giving you enough time to rest. I understand that you still grieve for the death of your boyfriend but that doesn't need to enter in your career! Now go out in my office and find an inspiration or better yet, find someone who can relate to your story!"

It seems like each day that passes is like a burden to her. Finding reasons for this is like finding a needle in open space. She left in utter disgust and disappointment, not knowing what to do next. This time it might be a different day for her....and definitely she will return to that bar.

TBC...

(A/N: Ok...so that must be a little mushy. But thankies for those read my work! RR!)


	2. Drunken Master

*****

****

Finding Love

A non CCS canon

Written by

~DeathwanteR~

*****

****

Chapter 2: Drunken Master

She sat there continuing to dream of happiness with the aid of liquor and chaser. Hours and hours of never ending purr did not spare her momentary scream of perception. Was it her fault that every thing she wants continues to fade? And the threat of eternal vagueness entered her dominion, incinerating every chances of having a worthy life.

"Damn this world..."

She dared defy this world by succumbing herself to the brief persona of another Daidouji Tomoyo, under the influence of wine. 

"Hey isn't that the girl we saw last night?"

"Yeah...we better get out of here quickly before she becomes crazy!"

That's right...every person inside the tavern went out knowing that someone will be nearly contaminated by the effects of pure alcoholic breed. 

"For Christ's sake..." Tomoyo muttered totally consumed by the power of languidness. 

Every gaze thrown at the raven-haired lass was laced with fear and concern. Some denied the fact that she was the one yesterday that went berserk, so they stayed. The events went that fast...again she was holding the black labeled bottle muttering every word she wanted to say at the very front of the faces of each person. 

"Someone! Help this woman here!"

"Shuddup! I can t-take ker o-of myself!" , and she went out of the tavern swaying languidly with her ruffled hair and clothes. She walked at every street, and waved at every person she saw, then she would laugh. Like a hysterical woman that went the living hell out of her asylum. 

"P-pig!" she pointed at a person then laughed.

"What did you call me!"

"P-pig!"

"Stupid idiot! I'll teach you a lesson." the angry stranger said to her as he held her hand, fiercely.

"G-get off me!" she protested, influence of wine still present. She must have remembered her works about the shaolin druken master from the 500's or so. She imagined that in these events she could use her kicks and punches. With her mind working out thoroughly 'That's it! Just like a shaolin'

As usual in every book, the shaolin drunken master holds a wine, while taking on the enemies with languid moves. He used time as his aid and used his kicks and punches in the right period of counter attack.

"Ha!" Tomoyo just kicked the man on his stomach. The man totally taken by surprise held his aching belly. 

And in an instance Tomoyo took stance of the usual drunken master. Bruce Lee style...

"Haaiiyaaa!!"

Kicks, punches and whatsoever did the man received from the raging woman. He wondered how such hysterical woman could have the gift of discipline in martial arts as he ran, as fast as he could.

"Serves you right you pig!" she laughed. 

She still held the black labeled wine. Noticing that the bottle was empty, she threw it hard smashing it into broken shards of glasses. 

"Bah!!" 

She walked away from the alleyway and continued her walk to the train station, where her walk was still languid due to the influence of wine. Deep inside her, she wondered why life gave her a trudging existence of pure unluckiness. She went inside the train and sat at one of the bench where eyes still grimaced at her with pure filthiness. There she poured out her feelings and cried. Remembering her deceased fiancé and their moments together.

"Daidouji-san..."

She would hear him say to her. She could never imagine those days what was sweeter. 

"Eat your ice cream now before it melts into your hands."

"Darn you! I'm not a kid anymore!" 

"I know.." her boyfriend giggled with amusement.

Memories, just came passing by her mind as she sway her every thoughts around the picturesque scenery that the windowpane of the train shows her. Just like the two of them together, perfect in the eyes of every person that saw them.

__

Approaching Bokuto Station....

It seems that every city she sees has a memory or event that invoked her mind to remember once more. She cursed the world for hurting hr so much. 'What have I done for you to punish me?' she muttered in her mind, feeling the constant pain that lingered through her soul.

__

Next stop Tomoeda Station...

Her heart longs for console. The once Tomoyo Daidouji, simple, cheerful, was taken away by such incredulous events. Her eyes sought for someone to hold her...but it seems like no one could understand her. 

__

Approaching Tomoeda Station..

As soon as the train stopped, her languid walks continued to sway under the moonlight, where the cold night became her only companion, as she reached her mansion.

TBC...

(A/N: Sorry for the l8 update!! Thankies for reading...ill update soon!!)


	3. Eriol

*****

****

Finding Love

A non CCS canon 

Written by 

~Deathwanter~

*****

[A/N: Ohhhh...thankies for the reviews! But uh...i hope I can please you with the next chappie! Thankies!]

Disclaimer: If you're going to sue the hell out of me, think again! I don't own CCS! dammit!

*()*()*()*()*

****

Chapter 3: Eriol

I'm 25 years for a moment, caught in between the age of 20 and 30. Chasing my life...dreaming in the world where I could feel the surge of being in love. Yeah....I am living with a lot full of different women. Not to mention, still a bachelor and finding ways how life could improve for such a meek ways of living. 

Imagine a life haunted with different gal that seems to haunt you day and night for only one reason, my riches and fame. Life was easy for a businessman like me. But I never treated others as thrash for I knew all people have their value as a person. I respected men and specially women not in the base of their appearance but what lies in between them. In spite of these success and fame, I never find my life satisfying. I threw my gaze a million times in this world finding nothing but the clear presence of loneliness. 

For years, I have been dreaming for something that can truly satisfy me. 25 years for a moment...caught in between the age of 20 and 30. It seems like it is absurd for me to live alone. 

****

"Ohayou Daidouji-sama!" 

"Ohayou Hiiragizawa-san." 

"So are we here to talk about business?"

Life is just like a roller coaster. You swirl then take full speed, then stop and roll again. It seems like it was no different day for me. Business, bank transactions, money, investing, money lending, loaning, it was all a no new word for me. 

I looked at her expectantly. 

"No Hiiragizawa-san...we are to talk about other things." she smiled pleasantly.

I blinked surprised, maybe this would start a funny conversation.

*** 

"Thank you Daidouji-sama for the entertainment. I bade you goodbye." 

Without another word, I left their mansion and laughed at our past conversation. It seems like my dream will really come true. Or does it seem odd to me? Probably this is a gift for me. Although it is absurd to accept her offer, I thought of it that maybe, this would be the answer for my plundering questions. A mother, finding a partner for her own daughter. A person I did not knew...Daidouji Tomoyo. 

****

Train Station..

The station is near and I never really thought of anything except of going home. When I saw this woman sitting on the bench emoting. I approached her and realized that she is under the influence of wine. Her ruffled hair flows freely from her shoulder and God! I never thought she could be so beautiful for a drunkard. Creamy, pale flesh and amethyst eyes were now looking at me with a sly smile on her face. I gazed at her and reviewed her for sometime. 

"Hello?" 

She paid no answer to me. I sat beside her and noticed the redness of her eyes. She must be crying for awhile...and she must be drinking for awhile too. Besides her hysterical smile, I there was a bottle in her hand. Black label...she must be in her unconscious state. 

"Hello?" 

I tried again hoping I could wake her up in her state. 

"Uggh." came a sound.

"Huh?" 

"Uggh."

She turned and faced me with her sly smile. The sudden change of her face made me aghast, then the sudden burst of stench from her inside spread all over my clothes ruining it.

"Damn!" I muttered mindlessly.

She is not a used drinker. I checked her and I found her asleep. Great..now I have a responsibility.

"Young boy! I ought to say that that girl must be your girlfriend ain't I right?" said the old geezer that incredibly appeared out of nowhere. 

I examined her once more and came with a decision. It's dangerous to let her stay here. I must take her somewhere else. I carried her at my back and started my untimely torment. This day was really getting better and better. 

"Damn she's heavy!"

Yeah, to the fact that I am almost crushed by her weight. After a few hours of walking I finally saw an inn where we could get the night off. I studied her face once more and found her still asleep. Such a beautiful drunkard. 

****

Inn

"E-excuse me? Can I have a room for an overnight stay please?" 

The aghast look on me of the key holder was nearly annoying me. I am clueless on what is she surprised about, the girl I am carrying? Or is it my clothes full of stench? 

"C-certainly sir. That would be Room 189 and you have to take the elevator sir."

"Thank you."

After taking the elevator, we found our room in the nearest corner of the inn. Just as I entered the room, I felt my self nearly entering my doom. I laid her down on the bed and took of her shoes. I sighed as I realized that it had really been a long day for me. I looked at my clothes and took another mournful sigh. But seeing the beautiful woman lying on the bed took my thoughts out. Long slender body, perfect curve, long raven hair....such a gorgeous one. 

I jolted when I heard a sniffle. She must be dreaming again, but why is she crying? I continued wondering as I covered her whole body with blanket. I am already thinking what would happen if this girl knew that she was on another place. Either way I helped her, the talking must be done tomorrow. And after that, I will never know what will happen next.

TBC... 


	4. Bad Cop Show

*****

****

Finding Love

A non CCS canon

Written by 

~DeathwanteR~

*****

[A/N: Uh, this is dedicated to Ms. Crazy Rei, for her comments. I really would like to thank her for giving me such idea to improve this story. I bet she did watch My Sassy Girl. Thankies for your review!]

*()*()*()*()

Chapter 4: Bad Cop Show

****

"Hello? Is this the Kotobuki Police Station?"

"Hai. What can I do for you?"

"I am calling from Mishima Inn. I would like to report a couple of person hanging around here. I bet they're up to no good...I mean they are only up for good sex." 

The police officer froze. Such a nerve racking report like this could've taken Hitler by surprise. There was a complete minute of silence. Realizing that this must be the call of his duty he agreed and planned for their uncertain game. 

*****

The serene wind that blows on her face sent her mind to a far away dream. A dream that she had wished never to wake up from. Everything there was a vivid enchantment of happiness. Happiness she hoped to find in this unfair world. The world that took all that was for her. 

She swayed her senses and found that everything there is vast. A beautiful world that was just right for a living. She smiled and closed her eyes, taking rest from all the torment that the other world gave to her. 

And from her rest a faint voice was heard, a faint voice that belongs to someone she doesn't know.

'Wake up..'

"Huh?"

She sat on her bed aghast. All things were new from her sight. The ceiling, the door, the bed and the person that was looking at her with a worried look. 

"Finally, you're awake." he muttered.

"Who-who are you? Where are we?" she asked holding her aching head.

"Don't worry, you're fine. I guess I have to introduce myself. I am Eriol."

"How dare you bring me here!" she responded angrily.

"Wait, let me explain first—" he pleaded.

"Shut up! How dare you bring me into a God forsaken place like this!?"

__

Great..

"What did you do to me?" she asked horrified.

"Huh? No! No! No!," he defended himself while blushing at the thought "First of all I do not know you and—" 

He was cut by the sudden opening of the door, followed by men who wore brown pants and polo shirts holding a gun. 

"W-what, Hey! What's the meaning of this?" He asked angrily as he was pinned by the officer.

"You have the right to remain silent sir." 

"What? What did I do?" 

"You two are under arrest for the crime of imposing dirty acts inside the hotel. Likewise, you are not married to do so. I hereby order your silence and follow me to the jail!"

TBC...

(A/N: Sorry for the very late update.)


	5. Motor Mouth

  
  
Finding Love  
  
A non CCS canon  
  
Written by  
  
DeathwanteR   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so if you give a hell of a whining scheme there, better think again, or I'll purr your little errs!  
  
[A/N: Uh, hello! Up to another chappie again...o and if you're wondering what My Sassy Girl is, it's a Korean romance movie. Some of the events here are taken there, but uhm I haven't watched it myself...hahahaha!!]  
  
Chapter 5: Motor Mouth  
  
Eriol was continually amazed by how many words she could spit in a minute. She was complaining through all the officers who was almost pissed off by her non stop roaring. 'She is one hell of a motor mouth'.  
  
He was clearly entertained at the cuteness of the woman he is beholding. From her long hair down to her ruffled clothes. He could imagine how more enchanting she could be if she was dressed up in a casual manner.  
  
He pictured her with the background of flowers. Standing with the abrupt smile of a deity, gazing at her with pure innocence and godliness. Her jade eyes captivated her azure ones as she slowly approached him. 'You!' she muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You! What are you smiling at!?" she asked flustered by the fact that he is making the scene amusing quite at a time.  
  
"You are the one who's the blame for all this! I can't believe that I am sharing this cell with a psycho!" she groaned.  
  
He continued to gaze at her nonchalantly. Totally captivated by her frustration..sure he is a psycho..but who could blame him? Such beauty is nothing besides the growing anger that was present on her face.  
  
"You know, if you continue to shout there you would never get anything. Would you just keep calm there?" he tried to persuade her.  
  
"Calm down!? In a place like this!?" she muttered angrily waving her hands, "As a matter of fact you must be joining me here shouting!"  
  
He was stunned. 5 hours of non-stop ruckus and still with the same loudness of her voice? Unbelievable....  
  
Meanwhile the officers are having their patience loose. All that with the same ridiculous plea or let's say, constant screaming did almost gave them a tormenting toll on their ears.  
  
"Hey! Would you just shut up in there before we decide to hang you!"  
  
Yeah, that did calm her at a time. She sat down overwhelmed by tiredness.  
  
"There, at last...some peace and quiet." he sighed. Maybe, wasting his time for this girl did make some worth out of it.  
  
The chief was disgusted by the fact that he knew that there is no case to file for both. He groaned in sudden frustration. Sex thieves? Nah, that would make such indelible mark on those two. After a minute or so, he would decide to let the two out.  
  
"Hey, you, he said to the officer nearest to him, get those two kiddos out." he decided.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Look Inside the Blue Orbs

  
**Finding Love **

A non CCS canon

Written by

Deathwanter

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS...

Interlude: Finally! After an awful months of no update, I am back again to spread evil! HahahahA! I'll never ever hit on girls again! Wahhh!

**The beginning of the last...**

The buzzing cars...

Eriol was staring down from his office window witnessing the revue of honking cars

It was a week since that event and his memory is still fresh.

How that woman devilishly smiled at him and threw out all her guts on his suite after drinking non-stop...he sighed.

He smiled when he remembered his reaction when she said the words he was not expecting to hear. What could be worse than being called a sex slave? He sighed in complete remembrance...he was hoping to run on again with her... hopefully, the next time they meet, it would be in such _proper_ way.

"Damn...that was a thousand dollar suit..."

**Chapter 6: Look inside the blue orbs**

I am Eriol... yup, that's how people call me ever since I was born here in this so called land of silver samurai's.

Perhaps it is so cynical for me to find a good outlook in life for now. Until she came... and ruined all the things. Yes... it's always her who takes me to a new dimension. Or should I say...oblivion.

Here I am standing near an oak tree waiting for her arrival. It's been two years since we bade our goodbye here beside this tree. Nevertheless, she changed me from who I am before.. a typical kiddo.

"What? I thought you were doing good in school?" Father asked when he saw the C marked report card when I was 12.

"_I thought you were just like your mother here? Intelligent and diligent, ah, but it's fine with us, you still have your chances kid. Do better next time." _

And that is what I am when I was 12.. but you should hear a better story.

"A C again? How many times have I told you that you're intelligent? I told you that you must be like you're mother here."

_A typical scratch in the head... "Gomen father..."_

_I tried different courses, I took up engineering to journalism to broadcasting...heck! I even tried being a priest. God knows all the reason why I was kicked out in the seminary when I was caught holding a porn magazine that really came from a priest!_

That was when I was 16. Now that I am past the teen life, I would recommend parents not to tell their children that they are intelligent, or else their children will think of becoming lazy and will never study all through their life. That is what I am... I care not about my future anymore.. just continue to search on and on with life..

**On and on and on...**

It was then that I was walking on the same street where I use to go home. I don't know any other shortcuts leading to my house. It was my daily routine to walk from my so-called office to the train station... I stared at the railway...

" Give me a break... three minutes more..." I frowned as I waited for the train. Hell it always seemed like forever standing here before these yellow lines. I looked around the surroundings and that's when I saw the beginning of another mournful day...

A girl who looks like she was dizzy was almost at the edge of the platform. I got to stop her from falling or else hell will break loose. She'll be surely hit by the upcoming train! Without any second thoughts, I grabbed her from behind and saved her from an unexpected ordeal. Well at least I am proud that although I have no future...well, I still mind others and their filthy lives as well. Let alone my life be separated from this ordeal if I am in the place of this girl beside me. Nevertheless, I left her alone safely standing languidly before the train stopped. Up to the next station...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Bouncing Chances

**Finding Love**

by

† deathwanter †

I was in for the joy ride. I wasn't expecting any different circumstance that might happen. Hell I am riding on a train with a bunch of people who doesn't give a damn of their own frickin' lives. Oh, sorry for the words, but let alone these half-wits give time in fooling themselves. I myself will never expect anything.. but it just came...

**CHAPTER 7: BOUNCING CHANCES**

Here was I standing near the door of the train. I am watching all the people surrounding me as if they thieves ready to pull out their own nasty jobs on me. I forgot to guard myself when I saw the lady that I ran on lately. She still has that cute face on, matched with her raven hair and not to mention, her purple eyes. Oh yes, I forgot, she still carrying that languid aroma of a peculiar smell of wine.

I looked at her with fancy, as if I was looking at her as a gift. Until I saw an old man clutching on his feet. Seems like he's tired of standing. Tough luck, I don't have a chair either. But then the woman I was looking at turned on an angry eye at the youth that was sitting.

"Didn't you see him clutching his feet? Offer your seat!" she hissed.

Wow, what a courage... But I seems like the effort was wasted, the youth acted like he had a pan on his ears. The youth looked at her with intent gaze and did nothing. Hey, isn't that unjust?

"I told you to give him your seat!" Whaaack!

"Ouch! Nandayo?"

It seems like I was wrong... I mean he gave the youth a furry smack on his head! What could be more worst than having a 16 year old hold his head as he fight to ease the pain on it? Let alone a jackass like him to stand and run.

"Good!" the woman said as she succumbed into dream, probably because of the wine. Oh well, tides has change. A beautiful girl like him could be more than a gorgeous one. I looked at her jaw dropped. Too much courage... I admit she has the looks, but she succumbed with wine...that hurts the score.

The train continued on its course. And as the minutes past I can almost sense the trudging boredom. Until the most unexpected thing happened. The drunk woman is having it. I was looking at her with eyes wide open. She was about to spit her guts to the old man she had just helped... Seconds passed and she took control of by swallowing it.

"Eaaahh..." Geez. That was an awful thing to do.

"Aaarrrgghh.."

I burst out laughing at what happened. The woman totally spit all her guts to the old man! That was all the more awful than anything else!

The old man looked at me with fiery eyes. "You!" he called out.

"Me?"

"This is your girl right?" he asked furiously.

"W-wait..what?" I tried to explain.

"Shut the hell up boy and clean this up!"

I took of my sweat - shirt and used it. God I can smell the stink out of him. I tried to control my laughter.

"Take YOUR girl out of here boy!"

"But she's not my..."

"Shut up!"

Great. Just great. A new responsibility. I carried the girl off back pack as we arrived at the station. Her heaviness seems to take all of my strength as with her dizzying smell. The aroma of wine is still there.

I left her at one of the bench sleeping. But then I cannot do that. Men might take advantage of her and that would be on my conscience! I guess it was just as good as this. Sweating and panting on the highway as I search for an inn for us to rest. Gladly I found one on the corner and entered it.

"Wow, your girl is wasted!" the key holder hissed. Yeah, as if you know why the hell am I carrying this mess!

"Is there any free room?" I asked.

"Yes up the stairs."

"What? Isn't there a room here below?"

"It's the only one we've got! 570 per head." the key holder replied reluctantly as he gave the key to me.

"What? 570 per head?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ahhh! Stuck it in my mouth!" I said. Hell this was a lot more harder than anything else!

I didn't know what the hell is happening. But at least I got this girl with me. Although I was branded as malicious. Heck, I cannot accept this thing! But there is no other solution. The plan is I will leave this girl inside this inn and get the hell out of here. Yeah, it would be great..

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
